


Jerk Barista

by hiraethy



Category: Enemy at the Gates (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, baffled guy Danilov, but the prompt was so perf, i usually don't care about coffee shop aus, jerk barista Vassili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraethy/pseuds/hiraethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mandatory coffe shop au. Vassili screws up Danilov's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk Barista

"Uh, excuse me. What is this?"  
"Is this not what you ordered, Sir?"  
"It is. But, uh, this is not the proper spelling of my my name. This is not the proper spelling of any name on Earth."  
The barista leans over the counter and glances at the name he had scribbled on the cup.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Am I sure? Yes I am sure nobody is called Danny Love on this planet."  
"How can you say that, Sir? Maybe somewhere there's a guy who got both bad luck and terrible parents."  
"Are you even taking your job seriously?"  
"Of course not."  
Danilov sighs. "Listen, I-"  
"I was joking," The barista laughs and surrenders by raising his hands "I was joking. I am terribly sorry for my mistake. It's just- you know, I write dozens and dozens of names everyday and most of the time the customers drop just silly nicknames. I thought yours was one."  
"Yes, uh, I imagine tweleve-year-olds do that." Danilov is not convinced. Is this man making fun of him or is he just that sheer?  
"It's part of the game. Sometimes even grown men do it, you know, as a prank."  
"No kidding."  
"I am sorry, Sir. I am personally making you another coffee with the proper name on it."  
"Oh no, that is not necessary, thanks. I just wanted to- You know. My name is Danilov."  
The barista nods. "Alright."  
"Spelled D-A-N-I-L-O-V."  
"Okay."  
"The more you know."  
"Indeed."  
"Well. Have a nice day." He smiles.  
"You too, Sir."  
Danilov steps out of the cafè sipping his coffee and chuckling.

 

"Excuse me. What does this even mean?" Danilov laughs in exasperation handing the barista his cup of coffee.  
The barista turns around and widens his eyes. "Good morning." He lowers his glance to the cup. "That was me again."  
"You did it on purpose."  
"I did."  
"You screwed up my name again."  
"Yes. Please don't report me. I couldn't resist."  
"Well this does not even match my situation." Danilov eyes the cup of coffee. "How did you come up with this?" He laughs.  
"I don't know, it suited you."  
"Dan In Love is not an acceptable name. It could work if I had a job in a strip club."  
"So you don't."  
"No, I don't."  
"I imagined it."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, I- I don't know, you looked like you needed some laughter."  
"And a better name."  
"Yes, that too. Speaking of which, what's your first name?"  
"Ah!" Danilov raises his forfinger at the barista's face. "You're being too confident," he glances at the name sewed on his shirt "Vassily."  
"This is not fair." Sighs Vassily.  
"This," Danilov raises his cup of coffee plainly showing the scribbled words "is not fair." He steps towards the exit door smiling. "See you tomorrow."  
"I'm not working tomorrow."  
"Oh. Well, see you sometime- I guess."  
"Bye."

 

The next time Danilov takes his coffee from Vassily, his name is spelled almost correctly- the only thing worth noticing is that the jerk barista replaced the O in his name with a heart.  
"Well, God dammit."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt on tumblr and couldn't resist. -English is not my first language. The more you know


End file.
